


琉璃青春

by eriiiiicajin



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 15:38:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14288085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eriiiiicajin/pseuds/eriiiiicajin
Summary: 甜甜的校园恋爱故事





	琉璃青春

**Author's Note:**

> 甜甜的校园恋爱故事

*  
锦户没上高中的时候，看上去和小学生无异，他就像被人摁住了头顶，无论食欲多么旺盛，窜天猴一般上蹦下跳——也不见得往上挪动几寸。

水润的眼睛和两颗特别的痣基本征服了所有的女教师，只要他仰着头稍显为难的塌下眉毛，就令人不忍心责备，只想把他拥紧在怀里。

 

安田和他从小一同长大，在那个时期身体猛然抽条，一眨眼就比锦户高出一大截，任谁都不敢相信他们居然是同龄的孩子。  
高个的男孩爱笑，他脾气温和，笑起来露出两颗小兔牙，像是有一股魔力，凡是和他讲上一两句话就不由自主的觉得已经成为了朋友。

往往在锦户和同学产生争执的时候，他会笑着走上把锦户拽到自己身后，动作轻盈的宛如拎起一只惹了麻烦的小猫，护着他软糯的说出那句锦户说不出口的道歉。

那时候偶尔有欺凌的现象发生，锦户的可爱造成许多孩子无理由仇视他的根源。初中的孩子们毛毛躁躁，正是中二病爆发的时候，一时兴奋过头搞出点流血事件也见怪不怪。

但锦户亮一点也不害怕，因为安田章大会比谁都快的挡在他身前。

安田在面对欺负人的角色时，毫无惧色也从不示弱。他咬着唇迎上对方粗暴落下的拳头，接着再以同样的力度打回去，他的身体精干削瘦，蓄势待发的拳头下肌肉紧绷的轻颤，眼神凌厉凶悍，像一头还未成熟的豹子。

「亮，没事吧。」  
厮打结束后他回过头，眸子褪去暴戾只留下忧虑的神色。脸上偶尔有擦伤，找茬的同学很精明，一般不会打脸，尽是挑看不见的地方下手。  
当然安田确定施暴者的腹部胸口——颜色一定也很精彩。

 

「抱歉，sho酱....我太弱小了。」锦户委屈的咬着唇，眼里满溢着自我厌恶和自责的情绪。

「说什么呢。」安田站起来揉揉锦户的头发，「亮只要这样就好了。我会保护你的。」他随手拍开身上的灰尘，低着头看锦户。  
打架挥洒出名为青春的汗水，在夏日的阳光下闪闪发光。他漆黑深邃的眼睛因为笑容而弯弯的上挑，露出两截长出来些的小兔牙。

这个人实在太神奇了。  
锦户仰着头说不出话，他还未意识到自己产生的陌生情愫，只知道心脏狂跳着几乎要挣脱理性的控制。他别过视线，被这太过男子气概的宣言激的脸都烧起来。

安田非常自然的捡起书包揽过他的肩膀，他把照顾锦户已经当成了义务。明明是同岁，却因为身高的差距导致那微不足道的两个月的年龄差赫然变成一道巨大山丘。

 

「我们回家吧。」

「嗯。」

 

*  
锦户亮更加努力的喝牛奶了，就算那原本不是他喜爱的饮料。他总是在早餐灌下一大瓶，睡前再灌下一瓶。

上天似乎听见了他奋力埋冤的声音，不忍心拒绝这个天使般可爱的孩子一遍遍的要求。升入高一的第一年，他就像颗突然醒悟过来的小树丫，以肉眼可见的速度疯狂的蹿高了，半夜甚至会因为骨骼抽长而引起痉挛式的抽疼。

他很快就和安田章大一般高了。

这里的风景比仰视他更加心动。

他总是不着痕迹的凑近安田，做些无意义的身体接触。长高的他新鲜的发现安田的肩膀是最好的架台，他把手臂架在上面亲昵的搂着他，有时则揽着安田的腰去探他的手指交叉着玩闹。

他们的家只隔了一条马路，在卧室的窗口若开着灯还能见到对方的身影。无论早上一起上学还是同个班级的互动，亦或是晚上走在被夕阳铺成金桔色的大道上，两人的身影被拖的老长，轮廓线条里涂满冷色的紫灰。

白天黑夜，春去秋来。他们没有血缘，却像亲兄弟一样长大。

锦户喜欢黏在安田身上抱怨嘟囔，他无所畏惧，任何场合下他略显黏腻的行为都是如此合乎常理。他们偶尔也牵手，冬天锦户让宽松的袖口盖住手掌，冰凉的指尖只轻轻触碰安田的手背，对方就会会意的钻进袖口捏着他的手握紧，安田的手掌只比他的温一些，但交织在一起的时候仿佛被注入了热量，不出一会便由掌心散发出阵阵暖意。

他们对对方的亲近似乎是与生俱来的天性。

 

升入高中的安田章大却突然变成了班上的隐形人，他低调的做好每一件事情，从不被老师责备，连走神都未曾被老师们发现过。他穿着普通的制服，衬衫的纽扣系到最顶上，身上散发出一种清新干净的青草味。留着最平常的发型，打理得整齐利落，坐在教室的第二排。  
连小时候出众的身高也因为生长停滞而被大家赶超。  
安田变得普通。他不再打架，升入高中，大家都变的成熟。

锦户也不再需要他的庇护，没人再敢招惹变成风云人物的锦户，现在的锦户脸型褪去稚气，五官轮廓分明俊秀，他的眉眼总不自觉透露出一种忧郁的气息。好看的人当然是被大家爱护的存在。锦户只随意穿件白衬衫站在过道都会有女孩子们害羞的偷看他小声议论，大胆的还会抛个媚眼。

 

高二的时候，他们分去了不一样的班级。锦户对此非常不满，他从小到大都没和安田分开过。他独自生了好几天闷气，尤其是看到安田一副顺从安排并无不满的神情，心里窜起一股无名的火焰，随着身体的拔高，他的脾气也越来越大。  
他们依旧一同上下学，锦户的心情阴晴不定，动不动就对安田大叫大嚷。而安田只是安静又温和的看着他，清澈的眼眸透出包容和宠溺弟弟般的目光。  
安田待他如对待小孩子，这就好比一拳打在棉花上般令锦户乏力。

最终安田会在沉默中试探着回答「小亮，对不起啊。」

锦户的拳头骤然攥紧，接着脱力的松开。安田再凑上来，他便生不起气，别扭的撇开头，敷衍的哼唧几句，他明知道他该道歉的。

渐渐，两人的下课时间有时候不一样，安田的班级容易拖堂，他总是让锦户别等他先回家。

新班级的人对锦户极好，每个课间都有不相识的人友善的和锦户搭话。锦户站在走道里被三五个同学围着，他们叽叽喳喳说着年级里的八卦。锦户并无兴趣却也假装融入的听着，思维早已跑的老远。

「sho酱！」锦户突然自顾自的冲破重围，截住了独自走在走廊里的安田。

安田低着头不知道在思考什么，被锦户一吓睁圆了眼睛，阳光洒进他的瞳仁流溢着暖色的光晕。锦户伸长手臂揽着他的肩膀凑近，突然皱起眉，脸埋进他的颈窝认真嗅了嗅，末了抬起头笑着看他「你换沐浴露啦？」

「嗯。」安田歪着头方便锦户把下巴搁在他肩膀上。「新朋友还好么？」他微笑着点头朝刚刚被锦户粗暴撞开的小团体打招呼。同学们呆若木鸡的望向这边，他们还未见过锦户这么热情的模样。

锦户松开他，「嗯很好啊。」敷衍的回应着。

「好好相处哦。」安田眯起眼睛，「那我先进去了。下午一起回家吧。」安田也对锦户的朋友们点头道别。

「嗯....」锦户盯着安田往前走了两步，消失在门背后，难以抑制自己内心空落落的寂寞感。其中一个同学小心翼翼的拍拍锦户的肩膀。「锦户君？该上课了。」锦户恍然惊醒，应了一声随着小团队一起进了教室。

难以捉摸的风雨人物锦户亮有一个默默无闻的密友，这个消息马上轰轰烈烈的传遍了整个年级。

 

*  
锦户赖在安田的卧室里，他在安田家吃了晚饭，名义上的理由是一起做作业。  
事实上，安田在画画，锦户摊在安田床上听音乐，谁也没做作业。

锦户的音量调的极大，正闭着眼摇头晃脑，震耳欲聋的摇滚乐从耳机内部嗡嗡的穿出来，安田无奈的回头望了一眼，抓起速写本躺到床上，食指勾起来敲敲锦户的前额。

「？」锦户取下半边耳机。

「太大声了，对耳朵不好。」安田抓起耳机连线到的手机，摆在锦户胸前。

「哦。」锦户没管手机，干脆彻底扯下耳机坐起来。「在画什么？」

「喏。」安田把本子放下来朝锦户的方向摆过去。

「颜色好好看。」锦户由心底赞叹道，安田总是这样，不管做什么都可以做的很好。

离开了书桌室内的顶光偏暗，安田没想再画下去。他看着锦户的侧面，对方正仔细端详他刚刚随手画的东西，是抽象的装饰画。

 

「啊。」安田像是突然想起什么，挎下床在书包里翻找起来。  
「这个。」安田递过一个粉色的信封。「我们班女生给你的。」信封上写着娟秀的字体。

「嗯——」锦户挑起眉，一脸嫌弃的模样。「我不要，你随便处理了吧。」

「你..」安田无奈「你让我怎么处理？我可不管。」安田把那封信放在锦户面前，顺便取回自己的速写本。

突然猛地被抱住了，他面对书桌站着，锦户从后面环上他的腰，少年在青春期间的嗓音很清脆，压低后又带着青涩的喑哑。  
「不知道怎么处理怎么就随便接了？」锦户鼻尖温热的气息喷在安田的颈部，若有似无的呼吸仿佛在亲吻那块敏感的皮肤。

锦户在安田反应过来前就松开了束缚，坏笑着看他。安田捂着那处被烫过般的脖颈愣在原地哑口无言。锦户对他的肢体接触越来越越界，每次都猝不及防无法招架，仿佛在打游击战，来来回回，每次撩完就一副无事发生的样子跑开。令他就算要骂也不知道从何骂起。

锦户伸手去够那封信，随手撕成两半扔进安田房里的垃圾桶。

「我去洗澡。今晚住下，可以吧？」锦户歪着头提出了留宿要求，一如往常的周五晚上。他在这里留宿时从小就留下的恶习，就算不致电回家，家里人也多半猜到孩子们在周五晚上尽情娱乐，过夜已是家常便饭。

安田一时竟完全没拒绝的理由，只能眼睁睁看着锦户打开他的衣柜取走了他的内裤，他的浴巾，他的睡衣。

 

*  
「你睡不着么？」锦户转头望向背对着他的安田。

这么问是其实是因为他自己睡不着。

安田睡衣领口上方的脖颈和耳垂在月光下映出一层银色的幽光，他凑过去和安田躺在一个枕头上，挺拔的鼻梁被安田的发梢骚动着。他们身上散发着相同的香气，安田新换的沐浴露是花香味的，清新的甜腻气息萦绕在他们身边。他有些心动，少年冲动的血液轻易沸腾，唇边那块诱人的后颈近在咫尺。

他犹豫着停下，不知道是否该再向前一步。

今晚的月光格外的亮，透过白色的窗帘洒进来，似乎没有一丝乌云笼罩。

真是个好日子。锦户心想。

他的手蜷缩在胸前，握得很紧，没想到初春的晚上也可以出这么多汗，交握的手心潮湿粘腻，很想把那些不适都蹭在安田背上。

事实上他也这么做了。  
安田迷迷糊糊听到了他的问话，在睡着的边缘感受到锦户摸他的背，以为对方没听到回应而动起了手，只好无奈的翻过身。

他错愕的愣在原地。实在太近了。

锦户的脸在向光的那面，可能是安田睡前昏沉的错觉，不自主觉得那双湿漉漉的眼睛比以往更有神了。他只要再往前几厘米就能碰到对方的鼻尖。月光下锦户初显棱角的面部线条秀美得令安田几乎错觉自己受了蛊惑，想用指尖去描绘形状。

锦户迷茫的望着他，深邃忧郁的眼睛里似被徒然泼洒了一把细碎璀璨的星子。他微微张着的薄唇呼气，唇缝间隙的那一抹黑色随着呼吸微微变换大小，像一颗黑洞，安田只走神了一秒就觉得要被吸进去吃个干净。

安田别开视线，显得有些局促。

他不怎么露出这种表情，锦户猛然也意识到不好意思。

「嗯....」锦户自觉的往后退回自己的枕头上，缓缓吐出一口气。他死死盯着天花板，提了一个属于中二少年们的愚蠢要求。「如果不困......我们看点什么吧。」

「.......」安田也注视着天花板，刚才还有些朦胧，现在反倒是真的清醒了。「好....」他无意识的回应到，只是为了缓和这尴尬的气氛。

 

*  
明显安田把自己推向了更加尴尬的境地。

他万万没想到锦户口里的［看点什么］，是看色情片。

两个人缩在被窝里，原本放枕头的地方摆着一台电脑，耳机一人一半塞进耳朵里。安田难堪的想把耳机扔掉。他从来没看过这种乱七八糟的东西，手都不知道该怎么放，一会托腮，一会双手环着让下巴压在上面，动来动去，无论什么姿势都让他觉得别扭。  
当色情片里的女人扭动着扳开自己的大腿，安田一瞬间想跳下床去。

他偷看旁边锦户的反应，对方明显淡定很多，注视着屏幕偶尔纤长的睫毛上下扑扇。用这样严肃的表情看色情片，实在是太违和了。安田刚想转回视线就被锦户抓了个现行，黝黑的眸子盯着他露出个坏坏的笑容。不知他什么时候学会这样的笑，眉眼间流露出调皮的痞气。

「sho酱——」他轻声呼唤，安田从未想过锦户的声音可以这么色情。

「不看了吧.....」安田试探着提议，顺便摘下耳机。终于，他可以好好喘口气了。

锦户却一把擒住他摘下耳机的手，指腹在手腕的静脉上缓缓摩挲，他固执的紧盯着安田的一举一动，炽热不加掩饰的视线令安田徒然红了脸。锦户把电脑推到床头柜上，顺势又和安田蹭到一个枕头上。

「sho酱。」锦户的额头贴近安田的，过近的距离令安田眼前失焦，他头晕眼花，此刻眼前一双湿漉漉的眼睛在视线里产生两道重影，四只无辜水润的眼睛扎根在他眼前，无论朝哪里躲都始终跟着。「你的内裤勒的我好紧.....」锦户的手揪着安田的前襟小声抱怨，温热的气息混合着薄荷牙膏的清香喷在安田脸上。

安田愣了半响，面红耳赤的推开锦户。青春期的少年们在意的当然还有自己的性器官，被竹马当面变相调戏了尺寸问题。不服输的本性被挑衅起来，扳着锦户的肩膀翻了个面，变成自己压在锦户身上的体位。安田羞恼的按着他的肩膀，不知该如何还嘴。

锦户极尽委屈的打量着他。「不信你看....」锦户牵着安田的手抚上自己的下身，他不知道什么时候居然把睡裤给脱了，只穿着一条三角裤。那里果然硬邦邦的几乎要把内裤顶穿，三角裤边缘的线条都微微陷进肉里留下两条清晰的勒痕。  
安田触电一样的抽出手，锦户却毫不客气的握住他的下身。

「啊………」安田难堪的叫了一声。

「亮！」安田试图扯开锦户的手，但是锦户紧紧捏着他的脆弱。他只好把手放上去轻轻拍锦户的手示意他快滚，然而拍打的震动牵动了下身，竟带来了别样的刺激。

安田放弃了，他趴伏在锦户身上，凶狠的瞪他。「你够了，快松开！」

「呵，太久没一起去浴场我都快忘了你的形状了。」锦户不为所动，他轻笑的样子在皎洁的月光下看上去诱惑又危险。安田的心砰砰的狂跳，他严肃的表情就快撑不住了。  
「我们一起吧？不然今晚谁都也别想睡了。」锦户提议到。说是商量，实际上他已经手快的把安田的睡裤连同内裤都给扒掉了。

安田真实的要被对方的行动力给气疯了。

锦户翻身又将安田压在身下，掀开被子。「停下！别看！！」安田被他直接的动作和事态的发展激的一阵颤栗，声音尖起来。

锦户马上捂住了他的嘴，埋冤道「你小声点！」

安田也意识到自己的声音穿透力太强，到时候若把家里人招来才叫精彩，只能忿忿的瞪着锦户，眼睁睁的看他打量起自己翘起来的下身。

视奸的羞耻感比想象中强多了，他几乎是连脚趾都紧绷的蜷起。锦户很快也扒掉自己的内裤，对比安田来说确实是粗长了一些，锦户揉弄他的茎头，安田无防备地被捏住了把柄，喘着粗气随锦户为所欲为，锦户扶他起来，将两人的阴茎比在一起，一上一下的搓动。  
对安田来说，视觉感受比生理刺激还要冲击，锦户用手肘敲敲他的小臂，他消极抵抗，敷衍的把手覆上去，扭头看着床头合起来电脑。

「....你也努力一点啊。」锦户看着对方有一搭没一搭的触碰自己的下身，不禁抱怨起来。「你没有自己弄过么？」

安田咬着唇，他也起了情欲只不过不想承认。  
再说，他平时还真的不怎么做这种事情。当然，这种不必要的情报他是不会告诉锦户亮的。

锦户像是忍耐到了极限，他伸出另一只手包裹着握住安田有气无力的右手强迫他套弄起来。带着发狠的力道，将两人的性器并在一起揉捏摩擦，手指探到安田茎头下缘敏感的冠状沟处重重的抚弄，好胜的样子和他参加体能类比赛差不多。

安田的下身除了爽还有零星的痛感，他推开锦户的手，也打算让对方尝尝［厉害］。一改之前兴致缺缺的态度，也专心的摩挲锦户的下身，安田去年开始练吉他，指腹上都是粗糙的厚茧，每滑过一次铃口锦户就难以自拔的趴倒在安田身上，剧烈起伏的胸膛传递着高热，他叫的声音带着甜腻的鼻音，安田恶狠狠的掐了一把流水的柱头威胁道「小声点！大晚上的叫给谁听。」

锦户满面潮红，委屈的呜咽一声，把滚烫的脸埋在安田的颈窝缓了缓，手上继续讨好安田的下身。两个人都没体会过这种互撸的刺激，很快锦户一口咬在安田肩头释放了。安田的忍耐力稍微强点，不过也是因为他认真起来，手指灵活的穿梭在意志力极差的锦户身下，导致后半段锦户陷入自我放弃的境地，无暇顾及是否有技巧的取悦安田。

锦户自己释放之后就放开手，安田最终夺回主权，挨着锦户的大腿把自己撸射了。安田喘着粗气，扫了一眼自己肩膀上的牙印。  
「你好快哦——」他气息不定的调侃锦户，当作是锦户嘲笑他尺寸的报复。

锦户忿忿的瞪他，湿气在眼眶里转悠了几圈。「你给我等着，这次是没准备好！」他撑起身子不客气的回击道。

「哦，是哦。」安田敷衍着回应，扯过纸巾潦草的擦了一下自己，又扯了好几张面纸糊在锦户的肚子上蹭了一把。「腿打开。」

锦户躺在床上一脸不情愿的打开腿，让安田给他擦溅的到处都是的精液。

 

*  
安田在自己的吉他终于达到基础演奏水平的时候加入了轻音社。他下课的时间和锦户更不一样了。

「好玩么？」锦户放学之后大摇大摆的走进安田的教室，这个点班上只剩下安田了。夕阳打在窗檐投射出等距离的深灰色线影。锦户跨坐在安田前面的位置上，抱着椅背翘起脚让椅子一掂一掂的向前倒去。

「你别摔了。」安田对于对方这般孩子气的行为颇为无语，在人前高冷话少的风云人物私底下心智至多5岁。

「哦——」锦户怏怏的抱着椅子的垫背，他一个社团也没加入，此时又不想一个人回家。觉得自己可怜兮兮简直像被抛弃了一样。

「那你来轻音社啊。我们一起学吉他，我的先借你弹,你看看喜不喜欢？还有贝斯和鼓，当然你想唱歌也可以啊。」安田收拾好了东西，勾勾手指示意锦户站起来。

「哦——」锦户幽怨的跟在安田身后，整个人脑门上清清楚楚写着［丧］。

「亮声音这么好听，唱歌肯定很棒啊。」安田托着腮真的在思考这件事的可能性，锦户太封闭了，虽然换了班和同学们都相处的挺好，但是其实交心的朋友也只有安田一个。  
「过来过来、哎」他一回头就看见锦户还像个无头尸体一样在安田教室门口徘徊，走回几步拽过锦户的手，拖着他往前走。

「.....去哪里？」

「去轻音社啊。」安田理所当然。

「我、我又没说要去！不要！」锦户突然站定闹起脾气，虽然知道安田和大家都可以相处的很好，但是如果看见安田和一群自己不认识的家伙亲亲我我，他肯定气的头顶冒烟。当然他绝不承认这种感情是嫉妒。

「.....只是去见个面...」安田过来捉他，锦户跳来跳去的躲闪安田的手。

花园里突然飞过来一只蜜蜂，嗡嗡的震动翅膀，放长的震动声飘在锦户耳边。  
锦户瑟缩着蜷起上半身，跳起来一个瞬移躲在安田身后。

「呜哇————sho酱！！虫子！！！」

安田挺身站在锦户前淡定的朝空中敷衍的挥舞两下，蜜蜂自然而然的飞去了远方，他好笑得回头「怎么样，还去不去？作为救你的报答？」

锦户松开手颇为不满的嘟囔，「还谈条件.....明明说了要保护我的......」

 

*  
安田在轻音教室门边冒了个头「抱歉，大家。我有个朋友想来参观一下，但是他有点害羞.....嘶...」

锦户在后面捶了一拳安田，咋咋唬唬的叫起来「什么害羞，我才不是害羞——我只是——」安田把锦户扯过来一把丢进教室。

锦户踉跄一下，抬起头看见三双友善的眼睛「..........怕生。」他讪讪的补全了自己的句子，不自然的挠了挠头。

安田所在的轻音社原本有6个人，但是钢琴手和负责打击乐器的成员都已经步入高三学业正紧张，于是不怎么来了。剩下的是主唱担当subaru，贝斯手丸山和鼓手大仓。

「.....可是....你们也是前辈啊。」锦户狐疑的望着坐在教室中央，正不亦乐乎玩着两只小蜜蜂的丸山和subaru。

丸山回过头，他长着一张很友善的脸，眯起眼睛，眉眼弯弯的像一只狸猫。  
「因为我们不学习呀❤️」他的头顶蹭蹭subaru的脑袋，被对方无情的打开了。

「？？」锦户表情扭曲的回头，求助式的望安田。

安田移开视线。

比他们小一年级的大仓在看一本［如何成为领导人］的书，莫约三指厚。他看的很认真，阳光从百叶窗里透出来，光线打着转一缕缕的飘在空中，印在他焦糖色的瞳仁里，身边萦绕着一股拒人千里的仙气。

「.......」锦户再次回头望向安田，安田转头用袖口擦拭桌上不存在的灰尘。

「安田章大，你出来一下。」锦户面无表情的走出门口。

 

*  
「你就是因为这群家伙每天放我飞机不和我一起回家的？？？？」锦户咆哮了。

「啊哈哈...练习的时候很帅哦...虽然现在看不出来....」安田干笑。

「............」

锦户转身在教室门口露出个头，不太成熟的营业式笑容挂在脸上。  
「抱歉，今天安田先回家啦。」

社员们摆摆手让他们自便。

锦户霸道的拉着安田的手离开了。

 

*  
锦户偶尔实在不愿意自己回家便去社团教室找安田。  
他不进去打招呼，也不提前和安田说。

导致第一次出现这情况时，安田拉开门见锦户蹲在门前缩着肩膀玩手机，仰头看他的时候，下垂眼波光粼粼的闪着光，宛如一条被抛弃的小犬。

安田心里一揪，拉着锦户站起来。锦户腿麻了，倒在安田身上呼疼。  
「怎么不进去？」安田搀着他，语气带上了责备的意思。

对方小跳了几步似乎好了，但他还赖在安田身上。「不认识他们....」锦户的声音带着鼻音，听上去委屈极了。

「subaru君很喜欢你啊，下次直接进来就好了。」

「切...骗人，他都没正眼看过我....」锦户揉揉鼻子。

空旷的楼道里回荡着少年们琐碎的低语，与他们投射在光滑木地板上的影子如出一辙，模模糊糊的恍如虚幻。

 

他们很久没有一同回家，此时天色渐暗，浅蓝色的天空上挂着一道洁白的弯月。「你.....」锦户转过头迅速的瞥了一眼安田，再强装自然的目视前方。

可能是被气氛感染，一些平时他连想都不敢想的画面充斥在脑内，随着每次呼吸挣扎着翻出水面。  
你是怎么想我的？他很想这样问。

这个问题在他心底已经蛰伏许久，他在意得快把自己逼疯了。安田很安静，如果自己不说话他也不怎么开发话题，这种宁静的陪伴平日令锦户舒心，今天却因为这沉默干枯的气氛而烦躁不已。他们穿过一条干净的街道，侧面的高壁上顺着楼梯上去就是神社。

「想上去坐坐么？」最终他改了问题。

「这么晚？」安田迟疑的抬头，锦户已经渐渐长的比他高了，通常一伸手就自然搭在他肩上，有时候还会亲呢的搂着他。他马上注意到锦户欲言又止的样子，点了点头。  
「我和家里说一声。」安田拿出手机给锦户和自己家留下信息，低着头跟在锦户身后发信息，锦户时不时回头望一眼，石砌的阶梯并不平稳也很狭窄，他怕眼前这个天然一不小心跌下去。

「哎、你发完再走啊。」锦户不满的阻止了毫无自觉的安田。

「嗯。」安田快速的抬起头扫了一眼，「快发完了，没事。」他还是往上迈了一步，锦户后退一步牢牢抓着他的手臂［啧］了一声。

「好啦。」安田把手机塞进包里，拍拍锦户抓着他的手。锦户的动作僵硬的宛如劫持人质，被提醒的瞬间触电般的缩回去。

两个人往上走了一段，停在了较高的平台上。  
安田仰头望向天空，夜已经不知不觉染上浓郁的瑰蓝色，夜间无云如一块美丽的绸缎。  
「没有星星哎。」安田眯起眼睛。

「唔。」锦户只匆匆的瞥了一眼，他不关注天空，盯着仰起头的安田移不开眼，安田的的喉结下巴脖颈组成了一条优美的弧线，他实在想就地扑上去，像一条被饿了许久的狼狗把那块骨头啃噬干净再完整的咽下去。

「你有话要对我说？」安田偏过头问锦户。

起风了，他前额的刘海被吹的飘起，变成斜分的造型。胸口的衬衫领子也上下摆动，他解开一颗扣子露出小段的锁骨。锦户咽下唾液，喉头滚动着。他微张着嘴，期待句子可以不通过脑子自己蹦出来。这显然是痴心妄想，他像个傻子一样任由风从嘴里灌进去。

锦户恼火的闭紧嘴，蹙着眉。

安田注意到他凶神恶煞的表情不禁笑起来。

「亮。」他拢拢自己的头发，靠在栏杆上懒洋洋的开口。「你最近老是这幅表情。」他想了想又补充道「貌似是是长高之后。」安田回味着小小的锦户总是扑闪着大眼睛看他，无论多小的事情都很容易开心起来。

晚上的风呼呼的猛力刮了好一会，两人的衬衫都鼓起来被吹的哗哗作响，他像是不耐要去反复撸动刘海的动作，转过身背对风向，栏杆顶在他的腰上。

「是我没有保护好你么？」安田大概是被风吹的醉了，歪着头说笑，眉眼间柔和的神色一览无遗。

锦户怔怔的望着他，在这环境下安田很放松，慵懒的攀着栏杆，站姿也不似往常挺拔。

原来他还记得。

锦户无来由的鼻子发酸，他扶着栏杆倏地朝安田的方向迈步，挺起胸膛被风怂恿着推进，两三步就走到安田面前，他固执的又朝前挪了一小步。

黝黑深邃的眸子深不见底，两个人的呼吸缠绕在一起，锦户一瞬觉得光靠鼻子呼吸已经不能满足他，他走的有些太近了，那是一个恰到好处适宜接吻的距离。  
他的视线刚好平视安田的眉毛，只需要稍微偏头就能亲吻安田看上去极其柔软的唇瓣。对方诧异他突如其来的接近，稍稍仰起头不解的看他。那双眼睛太纯粹了，尤其在这个距离看，简直像是在无声的谴责锦户内心错误的期待。

锦户懊恼的皱眉，微微张口，安田刚吐出的气全数进入他的鼻腔，炽热滚烫的在他的胸肺里横冲直撞。

他下意识的揽过安田的腰往自己这边带，另一只手紧握着栏杆。他们脚下的石块凹凸不平，锦户感受到他手下许久无人打理的栏杆甚至有些摇晃，粉刷成绿色的围栏掉了漆，粗糙的水泥暴露出来磨着他的手心。

「你站太边上了....这样很危险.....」半响，他开口，声音沙哑得宛若叹息，这个高度让什么都怕就是不怕高的锦户竟头晕目眩，有些腿软。他形状挺翘的鼻尖被风吹的冰凉，时不时轻颤着蹭过安田的鼻尖，纤长的睫毛缓缓的打开，露出水润清亮的眸子，瞧见安田上挑的眼睛炯炯有神，里面映出自己疯狂痴迷的脸庞，睫毛似乎匆匆掠过了安田的下眼帘，每下都带着心痒难耐的躁动。

「亮...？」安田控制着自己的吐息，这一声轻叹耗尽了他的全部力量。  
锦户的气场压的他想立刻转身跳下平台，脸上的热度像是咕嘟冒泡的浓汤，他不知道锦户有没有感受到他心脏极速的跳动连带着全身都轻轻颤抖。最终他投降式的别开头，选择不正面与这股力量交锋。

锦户把他往前带一步，随后松开手。  
「还往上走么？」锦户用力搓了一把脸，把他丢在身后向前跳着走了两步垫着脚观望。安田庆幸他给了自己的整理的时间，握紧拳头在胸口猛锤两下，希望那颗上蹿下跳不老实的家伙安分一点。

「下次吧，太晚了。」安田抿着唇艰难的微笑。

他们沉默着下了楼梯，安田走在前面锦户跟在后面，夜晚的风吹拂在脸上舒爽宜人，这条街上鲜少有人，这个时间点像是被他们俩包了场，只隐约能听到围栏边窸窸窣窣的声响，大概是路过的野猫跳着穿过窜高凌乱的野草。

「我现在比你高了。」锦户冷不丁冒出一句。

「.....我知道？」安田下意识的回头，锦户背后是一个白炽照明灯，只看见刀刻的漆黑轮廓，锦户的面容全隐没在黑暗中。安田又转头重新盯着脚下的石阶小心翼翼往下走。

「嗯。」

 

*  
安田照常去轻音社，锦户很少再撒娇让他陪回家了。

安田收拾东西的时候会不自觉走神，偶尔绕到锦户的教室去看。零星的几个同学在做清洁，或者自习，并没有锦户的身影。

他走在楼道的影子被拖的老长，层层台阶打断了人形轮廓，如他茫然不安的内心。

莫非他生气了？

安田不自觉这样想。

尽管他知道，锦户总不能整日和自己绑在一起。说到底他们也只是家里住的近的好友而已。  
但身边突然少了一个牛皮糖，失落感如潮水般席卷而来。

一进社团教室就看到他在对大仓做一发技，大仓笑的几乎要倒在自己的鼓上。他在角落找到自己的吉他，拨了拨弦放空的望大笑着的同伴们。他的嘴角也配合着空气扬起来，但不知道自己在笑什么。

安田练习完独自回家，每次经过去神社的山坡都不自觉的抬头望一眼。他想起那天吹起的大风，锦户潮湿的呼吸，眼里阴沉的光泽。

他们经常那样面对面贴近，但那天又显得特别。锦户讲的话犹豫含蓄，根本不像他平日的作风。

在那之后，日常还是平淡的继续。

锦户和安田都没提到那个晚上。如同仅有一次的、在昏暗的房间互相抚慰对方后的清晨。安田醒来的发现锦户紧紧抱着他的腰。他明明已经醒了却再次闭上眼睛，那一刻他竟然觉得很惬意，这一切都是这么自然。他们不尴尬，也不向对方解释什么。

但是这一次，安田很想问他些什么。锦户在他心里卷起惊涛骇浪，然后滑着冲浪板轻易而敏捷的逃走了。安田仔细想了想，又觉得没什么可以问的。

锦户太狡猾了，他没有留下一点痕迹。

 

*  
随着高三学生的毕业，轻音社的人瞬间减少到只剩下大仓和安田。他们俩收拾了东西，约好私下练习并在开学之后努力招人。

聒噪的蝉鸣中暑假姗姗来迟。

锦户还是常来安田家，他们基本上整个暑假都腻在一块，各干各的事情。安田在锦户来的时候画画偏多，他总觉得在锦户面前弹吉他很别扭。

锦户大多数时间都直奔安田的床，躺在上面看杂志或者听歌。有时候安田靠在床边画画，锦户会摸索着爬到他腿边毫不客气的枕上他的大腿，举着书看。安田劝了好几回这样看对眼睛不好，他也置若罔闻。

后来安田不劝了，他会画下躺在他腿上的锦户的侧脸。挺翘的鼻梁，秀气的面部轮廓，画到眼睛的时候他总是失神，锦户专注的看书，安田的注意力全系在那上下舞动的睫毛上，等他晃过神来，定会神情不自然的换成下一页。本子上记录了许多同个动作的锦户，全没眼睛。那两颗小痣的位置倒是画的准确。

某天，锦户趴在床上看那个本子，颇为不满的问道怎么都没眼睛。

安田心里忽然被小猫挠了一下，是不具备伤害性的刺疼感。  
接着，他自然的微笑道「亮动的太快了，没有捕捉到。」

锦户暴怒了。坐起身硬要让安田给他认真画一张。

安田满口答应，照常靠在床边，锦户就像一个压榨劳动人民的监工，眼神锐利的盯着安田，一刻也不放松。

「亮，你表情太严厉了。」安田忍不住出声，他紧张的笔都在颤抖，锦户的格子衬衫被他画的歪歪扭扭。

「哦——」锦户不情愿的闭上眼，再睁开就是一幅懒洋洋的模样。

「你可爱点啊！」安田翻了个白眼。

「我怎么样才可爱啊？」锦户要凑过去看安田的速写本。

安田抱紧本子往后退了一下，「就是那样啊，仰着脸的。」安田凑近锦户，特地矮下身仰着脸模仿。

「哦————」锦户这声拖的太长显的有些诡异了，安田直起身子看对方一脸狡诈的坏笑。锦户借着这个角度可怜楚楚的抬着上目线「sho酱喜欢我这样啊？」

 

安田知道对方又要以那种含糊不清的态度逗他，有意凑近一步笑着说「亮怎么样我都喜欢啊。」这次由他主动凑近锦户的脸，动作坚定迅速，还抽出一只手抚摸锦户的下巴。

锦户如临大敌，变脸变的比翻书还快，像是受到了什么胁迫般仓惶逃到床角。  
「喂！」锦户受了调戏，一脸傲娇的凶样，威胁的话语毫无威力。

安田耸耸肩合上速写本。

 

*  
开学之后的招新工作并不顺利，安田和大仓在人声鼎沸的校园前给新生发传单。无奈别的社团人数众多抢走了大多数有意向去社团的成员。

轻音社因为人数太少终于被废社。

安田又重新和锦户一起上下学了。

高三的学习压力沉重，锦户和安田都极其偏科。两人也经常约在教室或者家里学习。  
这次不再是敷衍家长的官话，锦户找了把椅子坐在安田桌前。安田端着家人准备的点心和水果上楼，一眼看见锦户的背影伏案在桌前，不自觉的挑眉。  
这幅奇异的景象倒是从小到大鲜少见到。

他们坐在一起挤在窄小的书桌上写题，锦户两手都搭在桌前，手臂直把安田逼至角落。  
「亮………」安田抬起头蹙眉。

锦户起身更近的贴上来「怎么啦？」一脸关切的模样，倒像是以为安田有什么问题要请教他。

「嗯……」安田无奈的摇摇头，放弃了原本到嘴边的抱怨。

「休息一下？」锦户向后倒去张开嘴。  
「喂我——」，他扬扬头示意桌上的水果和点心。

「……你自己吃啦…」

「不要。我写字写的手好疼。」锦户一脸理所当然。

安田知道他要开始耍赖了，只好捧着碗在里面挑挑拣拣，「草莓？」

锦户抬起下巴往里看了一眼，「嗯……不要那颗，要角落那颗………大一点的……」

「哦——」安田面无表情的将叉子插进锦户指定的那颗草莓里，鲜红的汁液啪唧一下溅在叉子上。「吃吧吃吧！」抵到装残废的锦户嘴边，忿忿的回道。

「…」锦户被巨大的草莓堵了嘴，莫名其妙的望向安田「……发生什么脾气嘛...」他好不容易三两口把那颗草莓囫囵咽下去，委屈的扯安田的衣摆。

「哎…」安田哭笑不得，只得再给锦户喂了一口黄桃。

 

*  
锦户撞见楼道间一个女生正在和安田说话。她长得可爱娇小，抬起脸憧憬的望着安田。

锦户马上躲去角落懵然的看安田微笑着回应她，时不时点头。他们的谈话看上去非常愉快。道别的时候，她和安田挥挥手流露出失落的神色，安田又说了句什么，她又高兴起来，转过身一脸雀跃的离开了。

怒火像是被引燃了导火线，刺溜一下飞速的在锦户脑子里画圈，等他稍有反应已经走上前强势的拽住了安田的手腕一路拉到了天台。他像被人觊觎了最珍贵的玩具一般，失了理智。

安田不属于任何人，他也有权利和别人交流，所有人。  
他心里明明一清二楚，却还是对安田发了一通大火。他浑浑噩噩搞不清自己到底说了什么，只记得安田疏离的眼神更令他愤怒。

安田最终什么也没说，推开他回到班级。

锦户在天台上深吸了几口气。湛蓝的天空上飘着软呼呼的云朵，还有一条拖长线的白烟。他徒然觉得无措，长期压抑在内心的感情令人彷徨和不安，终于一口气爆发出来。他颓唐的坐在瓷砖地上，他根本不清楚那个女孩是谁，发生了什么，事情全靠脑补，本可以借着调侃套话的，像是正常的好兄弟一样，拍拍他的肩膀八卦的说「哟，那妹很正哦。」

他没料到自己竟这么冲动，质问的语气咄咄逼人。这下就算安田再怎么迟钝和天然，都会觉得不自然了吧。他沮丧的想钻进地底。

 

锦户放学的时候刻意收拾的很慢，眼睛一直留心观察门口流动的人群。他没有看见安田的身影，收拾的再慢也不能阻止最后一本练习册塞进书包，他抿着唇垂头丧气的走出门，寂寞的身影拖的老长。

「一起回家么？」安田双手环在胸前靠着锦户班级门口的白墙，偏过头轻佻的问。

锦户瞳孔微缩，眼底一瞬绽放出欣喜的神采。他的喉咙被酸意和刺疼哽住了，眼眶热热的。为了不立刻很丢脸的哭出来，他偏过脸点头。

回家的路上两个人都走的很慢，锦户没想好要说什么，安田也不开口。  
他没有把握好机会，一直走到两人家门口，锦户也没能道歉。  
长大之后变得别扭，多半也是被安田宠坏了。

「那、明天见。」安田站在原地等了一会才说出道别的话。锦户的双手插在口袋里，视线的焦点落在远方不知道在想什么。

「嗯？哦…」他回过神慌忙答应了。

 

*  
安田的身影消失在门后，他简直想给自己一拳。

年岁增长，身体拔高，可是他还是一如既往的幼稚，每次都依靠安田冷静包容的守护着他。

他竭力的想在安田对所有人的温柔里找到对待自己特别的一处。下意识的要控制安田，如果对方没按他心里期望的方向移动他就冒火得厉害。

锦户站在路边反省了好一会，才垂着头回家，他的肩膀缩起来显得无力虚弱，仿佛一只失了保护的败犬。

 

睡觉的时候更是辗转反侧，毫无睡意。

他们已经好几年没这样吵过架了。  
或者说，他单方面胡闹。

「sho酱。」凌晨三点他终于撑不住了，坐起来喝了一杯水。摁开手机打算编辑冗长的道歉信，白色的荧幕光打在脸上透着神秘的银蓝色。

手机马上震动起来。

「怎么了？」是安田给他的回信。

锦户迷茫的看着那条信息，霎时心跳如雷。他马上移动到窗边扒在窗台上张望对面安田家，黑蓝的窗口像怪物的口腔，冰冷的张大，要将锦户吞噬，那里一点亮光都没有，一片寂静。

安田也还没有睡。  
他也像自己一样……难受的难以入眠么。

锦户立刻放弃了原本的方案，在手机上编辑到「可以给我开门么？」

等待回复的时间显得是那么漫长，手机上没有显示秒针，03:14am半天都没有跳到03:15am，锦户本就没耐性，现在更如同百十只带刺的虫蚁举着大旗爬过心脏，心痒得发疼。

「过来吧。」

法官终于落下定锤，锦户立刻弹起来只在睡衣外披了一件外套，抓起钥匙就往安田家冲去，他在参加校运会的时候也不见得有这么积极，心脏几乎要飞出胸膛。

 

*  
安田站在虚掩的门口，锦户一推开门就用力的抱住他。如同在深海里溺水窒息后眼前突然出现一只手臂，他紧紧的抓着安田。他跑着过来，粗重的喘息里带着颤抖，身体带着夜晚湿冷的凉意，贴在安田胸口的部分却滚烫的惊人。  
安田环抱着他轻轻拍着哄道「小声点。我们上去。」

锦户松开手乖顺的跟在安田身后。

房门轻巧的关上，发出「咔哒」一声微动。锦户随着这一声像是打开了不得了的开关，抱紧安田猛的往后扑去，安田倒退了好几步，小腿撞上结实的床架，上身被摁在云朵般柔软的床上。锦户整个人挂在安田身上，腿紧紧夹在安田的腰腹两侧，脑袋老样子缩在安田颈窝，那似乎是他专属的位置，唇贴着安田的锁骨，鼻子顶在肩线上，剩下一双眼睛，眨动的时候总是时不时扫过安田的脖颈。

「对不起———」锦户把安田抱的更牢，心惊胆颤的道歉，他明知安田一定会原谅他，却被黑夜里的沉默折磨的心慌。

安田静了片刻，隔着衣服摩挲他的腰部，锦户颤巍巍的发着抖，那里是他的敏感地带之一，他痒的忍不住扭动又不敢真的躲，钉在原处任由安田抚摸。

他总觉得这像回到了小时候，他又变成了那个可以随便闯祸让安田去收拾烂摊子的豆丁，安田冰冷的气场令他不敢抬头去看对方的表情，心情稍微冷静下来才意识到此时两个人的动作是多么的不妙。

他羞赧的稍微变换了一下姿势，这样过于亲密的动作令他的下身有种可怕的趋势。若再这样抱下去摸下去，他很可能就要在安田身上勃起了。

安田却出乎意料的按住了他的腰不许他再动，锦户急起来，声音带着不耐烦嚷嚷着起身「你干什么———」话音落到一半就对上安田好整以暇的玩味表情。

「还发火——嗯？」安田的眼眸深处有一丝锦户捉摸不清的热度，他压低的声音带着一股魔力，令锦户顿时腰软，这下微硬的阴茎牢牢的抵在安田的大腿上，绝对是要被发现了。他自我放弃的做回鸵鸟，重新把头塞进安田的颈窝。

「我没有………」锦户自知理亏，闷闷的回道，羞耻心令脸上升腾起高热，似乎被摁在了沸水里一遍遍的加温。

「亮……」安田抱着锦户翻身，又回到锦户上方。这下锦户避无可避，他的表情在安田仔细的端详下一览无遗，他不知道现在是个什么样的表情，总之一定逊毙了。

「你为什么发这么大脾气？」安田温和的注视着他，要不是因为这个体位，他的声音还挺像深夜广播里答疑解惑感情问题的知心大哥哥。

锦户全部的勇气都被那句［对不起］耗尽了，此时不愿再答。他匆匆瞥了一眼安田，被对方黝黑的眸子捕捉到，急忙调转视线。天知道他只要这样被看着，全身就像是被放在了烤架上，被烫的汗如雨下。他的下身紧绷绷的，时刻提醒着他这没用的主人因为被喜欢的人摸了几下就勃起的事实。

安田再接再厉的劝诱，他的脸移动到锦户的侧颈也要学着他平时的样子把头埋进去。  
「告诉我真相很难么？」安田的吐息很缓慢，像是恶意的逗弄他，温热的鼻息不均匀的呼在脖颈，瞬间锦户就抓狂的挣动起来。安田身上一直有股清香的香气，他时常闻到，但都不似今天这般挠心挠肺的烧人。简直不明白平时他在安田身上又摸又蹭的作妖，对方是如何保持淡定的。

安田钳住他不断扭动的身体，坐在锦户的小腹上俯下身。锦户感受到那里被一个火热硬挺的事物抵住了，当即愣在原地。而安田似乎没有一点不好意思，他伸出舌头舔了舔锦户的侧脸，继续在他耳边轻声细语的低喃「承认你喜欢我，不想别人靠近我，嗯？很难？」

锦户的大脑倏地一片空白。

安田突然放开手，起身下床。锦户还倒在原地，他被刺激的胸口剧烈起伏，呆呆的望着天花板难以回神，少年才有的冲动和形同虚设的自控力将他打翻到名为欲望的巨浪里。  
浴室里传来水声，没一会安田就面无表情的出来了。

「睡吧。」安田拍拍锦户示意他起来。

锦户难以置信的瞪着安田，安田语气自然，刚刚发生的一切都仿佛只是锦户的过度脑补，他分不清现实和虚幻，木讷的望着安田一副不能理解的模样。

安田已经拉开半边被单缩进去了。

「我………我…………」锦户看看安田又看看自己狼狈的样子，语无伦次、结结巴巴半天说不出一句完整的话。

安田坐起来挑眉看他，「快去洗手间冲一下，明天还要上课。」他注视着锦户委屈可怜的双眸，里面的不解和期待都快溢出来了。「还是…」安田舔了舔唇瓣居高临下的望着他，锦户尾椎发麻，身上似过电般激起一圈圈的热浪，他快被安田色气满满的动作吓坏了。  
「你要我现在操你么？」安田笑起来，唇边的弧度掺杂着调笑和邪魅的意味。

 

锦户的脸蹭的红起来，安田顺手打开了床头灯。霎时他觉得所有的秘密都暴露在安田面前，全身都烟熏火燎的燃烧着。  
「关掉！！！」锦户凶悍地低声咆哮，秀目里带着显而易见的羞意和怒意。

「我怕你撞到东西啊………」安田一脸无辜，依旧没有关灯，把控制开关的手柄握在手里，一点商量的余地都没有。「快去。」他催促道。

锦户咬牙切齿的下了床。

 

再回到床上的时候安田已经熄灯了。锦户探过头去看安田，他安稳地躺着似乎已经睡着了，锦户松了口气的同时又觉得失落的想哭。

「抱歉。」安田闭着眼睛突然开口。「今天没解释清楚。她只是问我轻音社的事情。」

「不、」锦户答得飞快，一声否决铿锵有力。

安田疑惑的睁开眼扭头，看见锦户半躺不躺的斜倚在他身后，眼里满是认真耿直的神色。「这次都是我的错。」他抿着唇，一副若要反驳我咬你一口的严肃表情。

安田愣了愣笑起来，他眨眨眼睛夸赞道。  
「亮，很帅气呢。」

 

*  
年假之后很快就是情人节。

可能是因为这是锦户最后一年在学校，也从未有过任何女朋友的传闻。锦户的抽屉被塞的满涨，以一个绝妙的布局丝毫不浪费一厘米的空间。

安田放学后站在门口，环着手臂挑眉，眼里满是调侃的神色。锦户捧着那一大把书包里装不下的巧克力，掉下来好几颗在地上。

「你倒是过来帮帮忙啊！」锦户回头看见地上又掉下一块巧克力忍不住发出悲鸣。

「情人节快乐。亮。」安田笑眯眯的。

锦户小心翼翼的举着炸弹一样的巧克力出门，刚想开口就被安田以迅雷不及掩耳之势塞进了一个精美包装过的扁平状物体。

「咬紧哦，这可是让姐姐教我做的、首枚手作巧克力哦。」

————！！！？？

锦户猝不及防，本能的用牙咬着方形的硬物，他需要稍微咧开嘴才能咬紧，唾液很快濡湿了脆弱的纸状包装，他的口里的温度和湿度融化着里面包裹的巧克力，他能感受到嘴边的厚度正在迅速变薄。甜甜的巧克力混合着纸的气味在他口腔里散开，安田绝对在包装上喷香水了。锦户舔到一丝纸质产品特有的苦味。

锦户要疯了，他手里抱着的一大把小包装巧克力，要是松手肯定掉的到处都是，只能咬着巧克力，凶狠的瞪着安田，暴戾的眼神传达着［等我手空出来一定扭断你的头］类似这样的信息。

可惜嘴边不断滑落的津液湿湿黏黏的落在下巴上，他的明亮的眸子蒙上一层水雾，逐渐迷离，脸上也透出不自然的潮红，显的毫无威慑力。

摇摇晃晃的巧克力已经被锦户暖化了，悬在嘴边，它快掉了。锦户一边瞪他一边发出呜呜的催促声，安田好心掰断它，顺便拇指顶开锦户的上唇，把他口里湿透的另一小截掏出来，连着老长一截晶莹的银丝，滴滴答答坠落在锦户的前胸和他抱着的巧克力上，安田挑眉，天蓝色的包装纸变深了几度，彻底黏在巧克力上了。

锦户恶狠狠的踹了安田一脚，湿润的下垂眼闪着凶光。  
他暴怒的朝安田吼道，「混蛋，我还没拍照！！」

安田跳起来躲着讨饶道「每年都送你啊，这么激动....」随后顺便蹲在地上帮他去捡身后掉了一地的巧克力。

「不一样！！！」微弱的辩解立刻被小型犬以成倍的音量凶回去。「你赔我一块！！！！」

「赔赔赔——」安田低下头掩饰唇边恶作剧得逞后的胜利微笑，捡完巧克力站起来，顺便抹了一把锦户唇边已经干掉结块的唾液。

 

*  
三月是樱花飘落的季节。

春风吹拂着白粉色的碎瓣被风卷着落在少年的烫熨规整的西服上，他的刘海稍微遮住眼睛，修长的手指不住的抚开那几搓恼人的发丝，下塌的外眼睑使他的五官柔和俏丽，眼眸总是恰到好处的湿润，眼下的二颗痣又映衬出别样的魅惑和令人印象深刻的特别。  
他带着有些为难和害羞的微笑应对着面前叽叽喳喳的和他说话的三两个女孩，女孩们来来去去，他身边总是围着人，仿佛吉祥物一样被拉去和各种各样的男生女生合影留念。  
时间拖长，他开始焦虑起来，单手在裤缝侧面有一下没一下的打着无序的节奏，视线不由自主的透过围着他的人扫射到周围的空地。

那正是风云人物锦户亮。

事实上，他的内心已经颤颤巍巍的快抵达暴走的临界值了。

恍惚间瞥见安田自花坛边走过，锦户眯起眼睛。安田背脊挺直，正偏头和两个同学说话，他的眉眼温柔，令人不由得产生亲近感。一枚花瓣落在他头上又随着走动的步伐轻飘飘地落在地上。锦户紧张的瞄了一眼他的前胸。

啊，还好，第二颗纽扣还在。

锦户的心揪紧了，他有些期盼的等待安田快些感受到他炙热的目光，转过头来。

一步两步三步。

安田依旧笑着和身边的人说话，安田就快经过他了。

 

「抱歉借过一下。」锦户侧身绕过围着他的女孩子们。

「锦户君，我们还没合照呢。」女孩子焦急的拉住他。

锦户回身温柔的笑了笑，此时他的营业式笑容已经修炼得炉火纯青。「抱歉，我马上回来。」少女们似乎被电了一下，心被在阳光下璀璨绽放的笑容击中，放开手任他走了。

 

「sho酱。」锦户追了几步赶上了安田。

安田诧异的回头，锦户的头发稍微被微风吹乱，精心打理的发胶痕迹少了些，看上去多了几分青春的少年气。他马上了然，转头对同伴低语几句，同伴们摆摆手就算道了别。

锦户攥紧了衣角，安田很快来到他身边。  
「刚刚在合影？」他偏着头问，锦户看起来很紧张，安田估计是他认生的个性一时被太多人围攻，此时还没缓过来。  
锦户嗯啊应了几声就不说话了，安田注意到他原本紧绷的肩膀慢慢放松下来便也不再搭话。

两人不知不觉走到较为安静的花园后面，零散的几对情侣坐在湖边依偎在一起。锦户停下脚步，慢半拍的发觉不妥和尴尬，却瞥见安田径自靠着树坐下来，他毫不在意这个场所有多么的惹人遐想，也不在意自己整洁干净的制服会沾上泥土。

アホ————锦户在心里崩溃的抱头咆哮。

 

「亮。纽扣被人要走了？」安田仰起脸调笑着问他。

锦户胸前哪只第二颗纽扣，连第五颗纽扣都不见踪迹。

「没有.....」锦户下意识的反驳，又觉得这句否认在事实面前全然站不住脚跟，有些烦闷的踱步晃了两圈。

「过来坐。」安田让开一些，拍拍那块草坪。

锦户的脸憋红了，呼吸困难，安田自然随和的样子像是全然没有把纽扣当回事。  
他气馁的摸摸口袋里被特意拆下的第二颗纽扣，毕业典礼后他就慌忙趁人不备扯掉。他很清楚自己不擅长拒绝，到时候来个厉害的说客三言两语就能把他骗过去。

最好的证明就是他余下的纽扣全被骗走了。

安田胸口的纽扣一颗也没少，他的表情放松悠然。让锦户觉得在意着校园经典的自己是个智障，他撅起嘴蹙紧眉头，修炼出来的营业表情在安田面前一点用也没有。尽管他知道这样非常幼稚，但还是无法控制心里的苦闷。  
最终他一言不发赌着气在安田示意的地方坐下了。

「樱花好好看啊。」安田看着对方明显又闹起别扭的侧脸，仰起头。锦户也下意识的抬头，粉色和白色交织在一起的花海展现在他们面前，湛蓝的天空自缝隙中被勾勒出不规则的形状。确实美得惊人。

「嗯。」锦户过了许久才闷闷的回答。观看的时间太长导致头晕目眩，他顺势靠在旁边的人形抱枕上。

「躺这里吧。」安田撑着锦户的背将他从自己肩头移动到大腿上，顺带揉揉他的发顶，自然的仿佛在早餐时间递给锦户一只甜甜圈。

锦户顺从的枕在更为柔软的大腿上，又搞不明白了，尽管他自己经常黏在安田身上蹭来蹭去吃点小豆腐解馋，但是以安田的角度，正常的朋友都会这么做么。他抬起眼疑惑的望向安田，而对方靠在树根上，安逸享受的闭上眼睛。落樱舞动着飘过上空被春风推向更高更远的地方，少年毫无防备的侧脸令锦户的心跳徒然漏了好几拍，他屏住呼吸，不忍打破这梦境般惬意美好的一刻。他的眼神一路往下，落到对方的胸口。那粒金色的纽扣闪着耀眼的光，似乎在嘲笑他的懦弱。

有时候在留宿的早晨，锦户也会这样大胆的趴在安田身边看他的睡颜。他觉得就算被发现大概也不要紧。

现在他同样光明正大的紧盯着，假寐状态下的安田马上察觉他的注视，睁开眼回望，锦户慌张的撇开视线，一脸不自然的假装在看头顶的樱花。  
理论和实践果然是完全不一样的，他想。

 

「给你。」安田的手掌覆在他胸口，五指微微合拢。锦户垂下眼，安田的手在他眼前一晃而过，露出下面的东西。

那是一枚纽扣。

他惊得瞳孔骤缩，一手捏着那颗小东西一手撑着地上光秃秃的矮草，紧张的立刻坐起身望向安田的胸口。安田第二枚纽扣的位置果然空荡荡的。

安田笑着看他，笃定的回答，「你想要的吧？」

「......」锦户用力咽了口口水，天知道他为何这般口干舌燥。「......哪有你这样.....强迫别人收下的......」锦户的声音低沉又沙哑，话虽这么说，却紧紧拽着那枚扣子。他手心渗出细密的薄汗，金属的扣子在手心滑来滑去的。

「我可没有送你，这是等价交换。」安田对着锦户摊平手掌。「没东西给我的话，可是要回收的。」

锦户瞠目结舌握紧那枚扣子，像是没见过这样强买强卖不讲道理的人。

半响他低笑出声，脸热腾腾的连耳尖都烧红了，眼神避闪着安田真诚坦然的目光，嘴角一抽一抽。

「好嘛。」他服输的抿着嘴，嘴角的弧度却无论如何都抑制不了，高高翘着仿佛要和天空连线。「喏。」他从口袋里掏了掏摸出那枚被挤到角落的扣子，轻轻摆在安田的手心。

指腹蹭过安田的手掌，他感受到安田的手不明显的轻颤了一下。锦户仿佛抓住了什么把柄一样，抬起头对他狡黠又顽皮的笑。

安田笑的比他还坏。  
他眨着晶亮的眼睛，握紧纽扣的瞬间凑近锦户。他们额头相抵，安田轻轻的磨蹭着锦户的额头，柔软的发丝摩擦在一起，锦户难耐的心悸，胸腔里奏起细密的鼓点，从两人连接的额头到全身都颤动不已，酥痒躁动。少年们坐在在嫩粉色的樱花树下，微风拂过，落下的花瓣偶尔打在他们肩头，呼吸里尽是缠绵的花香。  
安田抬起眼，他们的眼里满载着彼此的样子，沉在透亮的瞳仁里，以闪闪发光的姿态。

「我怎么知道这是第几颗...?」安田轻声询问，尾音放的很缓，轻柔的吐息洒在锦户鼻尖，还带着一丝为难他的笑意。

锦户再也无法抑制心里蛰伏已久的感情，搂着安田肩膀迫不及待的送上自己的唇瓣。

 

————现在你该知道了。

 

－END.－

**Author's Note:**

> 那么问题来了。阅读理解。这是安亮还是亮安呢。
> 
>  
> 
> －我知道你们都懂 但还是写一下。
> 
> 第二颗钮扣的文化源自日本，当女生在卒业式向男生索取校服上的第二颗钮扣时，代表她喜欢对方，假使男方愿意交出自己的第二颗钮扣，即代表愿意和对方正式交往。


End file.
